la desastroza vida de Skyla
by Eyedragon
Summary: Skyla, hija de cadance y Shining armor, heredera de todo un imperio, primera de su clase primaria ¿como pudo arruinar todo eso y tirarlo a la basura? mas detalles despues del primer capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

La desastrosa vida de Skyla.

Capítulo 1: Inicio.

Hola, tal vez se pregunten ¿Cómo una princesa llego a esto? ¿Cómo fue que una princesa término viviendo entre la basura, sin nada de comer ni beber? Eso se debía a mi estupidez, a mis malas decisiones, a las malas amistades que escogí. Todo lo que creí que era bueno termino destruyéndome, eh vendido mi vida y la transforme en una miseria; si tan solo hubiera escuchado a mi padre hace 10 años hoy no estaría aquí. Pero creo debo presentarme, mi nombre es Skyla Sparkle; ex-princesa del imperio de cristal pero creo que para que logren entender como acabe así, a punto de ser violada por millonésima vez en mi vida tengo que explicárselos.

Hace 23 años.

**Narrador 3ra persona.**

En el imperio de cristal

En el palacio se escuchaban muchos gritos, fuera del cuarto del que salían los gritos podemos ver a un muy nervioso Shining armor, a Twilight y a los padres de los dos.

Twilight:- Shining, cálmate.

Shining armor mira a su hermana - ¿Quieres que me calme? Mi esposa está dando a luz.

Night light mira a su hijo – tranquilo, en cualquier momento la enfermera saldrá por esa puerta y te dirá que entres a ver a tu hijo o hija – le dijo a su hijo.

De pronto los gritos secan y una enfermera sale.

Shining la mira - ¿Cómo está mi esposa? ¿Ya nació él bebe?

La enfermera lo mira con tristeza – alteza lo lamento pero… hubo complicaciones con el parto y su esposa… no lo logro.

Shining armor:- ¿q…que? – el cayó al suelo – no es cierto, no puede ser cierto.

Enfermera:- Lo lamento alteza – dijo dejando escapar unas lágrimas.

Los padres y la hermana de Shining se miraron entre sí.

Night light se acerca a Shining – Hijo, estas cosas pasan de vez en cuando – dijo poniendo una pezuña en su hombro.

Shining:- Esto es mi culpa.

Twilight velet:- No digas eso hijo – le dijo a su hijo.

Shining armor:- Claro que es mi culpa, yo fui quien la dejo embarazada; de no ser por mí ella seguiría viva – dijo empezando a derramar lágrimas. Luego golpea el suelo frustrado - ¡¿Por qué?! – dijo con furia.

Twilight:- Shining por favor….

Shining:- Twi… ¡tú eres una alicornio! ¡Tienes saber un hechizo para revivirla! – dijo esperanzado.

Twilight lo mira deprimida – Shining…. Aunque sea alicornio yo no puedo interferir con las reglas de la vida y la muerte, lo lamento.

Shining cae al suelo entre lágrimas, mientras sus padres y hermana trataban de animarlo.

De pronto una enfermera llama a la que le dio la noticia a Shining.

Enfermera 2: ¡Clara! ¡Rápido en a ayudar! ¡El doctor dice que quizás pueda salvar al bebe!

Clara:- ¡voy! – se mete en la sala de parto.

Unos minutos después el doctor y las dos enfermeras salen con un bulto envuelto en una manta rosada.

Doctor:- Felicidades alteza, es una bella niña; lamento no haber podido hacer algo por su esposa.

Shining toma a la niña entre brazos y no dice nada. Luego el doctor de va.

Twilight se acerca a la pequeña – es hermosa, felicidades hermano.

Shining la mira – es igual a su madre – le acaricia la crin – hola hija, soy papa y déjame decirte que te prometo que siempre te protegeré y estaré a tu lado, en honor a tu madre yo te cuidare y protegeré – le da un beso en la frente, lo que hace que la niña sonría.

Twilight velet:- Y toda la familia te ayudara hijo.

Night light:- ¿Cómo le pondrás?

Shining:- Cadance me dijo que si era niña le pusiéramos Skyla.

Twilight:- que bello nombre.

Shining:- Un nombre hermoso para una potra tan bella como su madre.

Al día siguiente.

Este día se enterró a la difunta princesa Cadance, en el funeral se encontraban las portadoras y las princesas, sin mencionar a los amigos y parientes de Cadance.

Shining estaba destrozado, hacia lo posible por no llorar pero no podía contener las lágrimas.

Shining:- Cadance….. – de pronto siente como algo le toca la barbilla, baja la vista y ve a la pequeña Skyla mirándolo de forma curiosa, Shining le sonríe y el da un beso en la frente.

Tras el funeral Las princesas Celestia y Luna pidieron hablar a solas con Shining.

Celestia:- Shining lamentamos mucho esto.

Luna:- Si hay algo que necesitas solo pídenoslo.

Shining:- No se preocupen.

Celestia:- Escucha, como consorte de Cadance ahora tendrás que hacerte cargo del imperio, aunque si quieres negarte no te detendré, estas pasando por algo difícil.

Shining:- No altezas, mi esposa amaba a nuestros ponis y para honrar su memoria yo asumiré su cargo y los cuidare con el amor que ella les dio.

Luna:- Debemos advertirte que ya no eres príncipe consorte, serás príncipe regente todas tus labores serán más extensas y te consumirán mucho tiempo que podrías implementar con Skyla.

Shining:- Yo amo a Skyla a mis súbditos, cuidare bien de ambos; No le volveré a fallar a Cadance.

Celestia:- Bien, entonces a partir de ahora tú te aras cargo del imperio.

-¡¿QQQUUEEE?! – Grito alguien en la puerta.

Celestia:- Blueblood ¿Qué pasa?

Blueblood:- Pasa tías que me sorprender que le dieran el puesto de gobernante a este plebeyo rastrero en lugar de a alguien que si es de su familia.

Luna:- Blueblood, Shining armor está dispuesto a tomar el lugar de Cadance y cuidar tanto de los ciudadanos como de su hija; te agradeceríamos que te fueras, no estamos de humor para tus caprichos.

Blueblood:- Eso es otra cosa de que les quería hablar.

Celestia:- ¿de qué hablas?

Blueblood:- ¿No les parece curioso que justo después de que mi prima muriera este plebeyo tome su trono? A mí me parece sospechoso.

Ante eso Shining armor solo lo golpea en la cara tirándolo al suelo.

Shining:- ¡¿ESTAS INCINUANDO QUE YO MATARIA A MI ESPOSA SOLO POR UNA ESTUPIDA SILLA ELEGANTE?! ¡YO NO SOY COMO TU! ¡Y TE DIGO QUE COMO NUEVO REGENTE DEL IMPERIO ESTAS DESTERRADO POR EL RESTO DE TU EXISTENCIA DE MIS TIERRAS! ¡NO QUIERO QUE TE VUELVAS A HACERCAR A NI A MI HIJA NI A MIS SUBDITOS PEDAZO DE MIERDA MAL CAGADA!

Blueblood:- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme y a blasfemar en presencia de mis tías?! ¡Deberías ser arrestado por…

Celestia:- ¡SILENCIO BLUEBLOOD! – Dijo captando la atención de su sobrino – ni Luna ni yo toleramos ese lenguaje pero Shining está en todo derecho de expresarse como quiera después de como insultaste la memoria de tu prima y además te recomiendo que te vayas porque Shining te acaba de desterrar del imperio.

Blueblood no lo creía, sus tías pusieron a un plebeyo a cargo de un reino antes que a él.

Finalmente Blueblood se va refunfuñando.

Celestia:- Bueno Shining, por favor disculpa a nuestro sobrino y te deseamos mucha suerte con el imperio y tu hija.

Shining:- Pueden tranquilizarse, la cuidare bien y al imperio también.

Luna:- Nos alegra escuchar eso.

Fin cap 1.

Bueno este es un proyecto a futuro cuyo capítulo 2 se estrenara en una semanas, sean pacientes.

Comenten que les parecio.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: camino hacia el fracaso.

13 años antes de la actualidad.

Skyla POV.

_Cuando era niña papa tubo que criarme solo, pero al tener que encargarse de todo un imperio casi no teníamos para estar juntos lo que me llegaba a deprimir en varias ocasiones; siempre lo disimule para que él no se preocupara, después de todo lo único que le faltaba era una preocupación más. En la escuela yo era una alumna estrella por así decirlo, siempre sacaba dieces pero desafortunadamente mi vida social era desastrosa; Debido a mi posición de princesa y a mis notas altas muchos no querían jugar conmigo y cuando yo les peguntaba siempre me metían una excusa._

Narrador tercera persona.

Era una mañana hermosa en el imperio de cristal. Como siempre Shining armor, quien tras la muerte de su esposa recibió el título de emperador, se despertaba a las 7 de la mañana y se dirigía a desayunar junto con lo que él llamaba su único y más grande tesoro, su hija Skyla.

En el comedor estaban Shining y Skyla comiendo tranquilos.

Shining:- ¿hoy tienes examen de matemáticas verdad?

Skyla:- Si papa – dijo sonriendo.

Shining:- Lamento no haberte podido ayudar a estudiar pero….

Skyla:- Ni lo digas, yo sé que estas muy ocupado, eres emperador.

Shining:- Pero en serio, me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, que jugáramos juntos, leerte cuentos, créeme que lamento no poder.

Skyla le sonríe – tranquilo papi, yo entiendo – decía pero en su interior la tristeza se acumulaba cada vez más y más.

Luego del desayuno Shining se puso a realizar sus labores reales y Skyla se fue para la escuela.

En el imperio de cristal todas las escuelas tenían un sistema de pago que se ajustaba de acuerdo a la posición económica de la familia, lo que ponía la educación al alcance de todos, eso fue un proyecto que Cadance quiso pero murió antes de empezarlo por lo que Shining lo termino.

En el salón de clases Skyla estaba sentada en la primera fila, la maestra empezó a repartir las pruebas de matemática.

Maestra:- Muy bien niños, no se presionen pero recuerden que esta prueba es el 60% de su calificación final en esta materia – le entra la hoja a Skyla – aunque para ti seguro que no será gran problema – dijo acariciándole la crin.

Skyla:- Claro maestra.

Skyla POV.

_Yo era la favorita de todos los maestros, todos me trataban como si fuera su hija; lo que no ayudaba mucho a mi vida social con mis compañeros._

Narrador tercera persona.

Skyla empezó a resolver los ejercicios con gran facilidad pero de pronto sintió unas grandes ganas de ir al baño, ella no acostumbraba ir durante clases dado a que era contra las reglas pero esta vez el desayuno le cayó muy mal.

Skyla se acerca a la maestra.

Skyla:- Disculpe maestra, sé que es contra las reglas pero creo que algo de mi desayuno me cayó mal y me preguntaba si me dejaría ir al tocador.

Skyla siempre acostumbraba hablar con palabras sofisticadas lo que tampoco la ayudaba en su vida social.

La maestra la miro – Es contra las reglas pero tú siempre cumples con todo y nunca repruebas, creo que te lo mereces solo por esta vez.

Ante eso muchos compañeros miraron de muy mala manera a Skyla, ella se percató y solo camino cabizbaja.

Al llegar al baño se sentó en el inodoro y empezó a hacer sus necesidades. De pronto escucha como la puerta se abre y por ella entran dos potras hablando.

Potra 1:- Qué molesto que es el profesor de historia.

Potra 2:- Cierto, ¿de qué sirve saber el año en que año el imperio se transformó a una república y cuando volvió a ser un imperio? Eso es inútil.

Potra 1: Cierto ¿traes cigarrillos?

Potra 2:- Nunca salgo de casa sin ellos.

Skyla ya había terminado pero sentían algo de miedo por salir, ella reconoció las voces y sabía bien a quienes pertenecían pero Skyla tenía poco tiempo, ella solo quería volver y terminar su examen.

Skyla se arma de valor y sale del baño.

Al Salir capta la atención de las dos potras, las cuales eran adolescentes que cursaban el segundario. La primera era una potra adolecente de color amarillo, crin verde, y ojos del mismo color, respondía al nombre de Ana. La segunda era de color azul con crin amarilla y ojos azules, respondía al nombre de Jesica.

Ana ve a Skyla – valla ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Jesica:- Una bebe de primaria.

Skyla retrocede asustada.

Ana:- ¿Qué te pasa tienes miedo? – él dijo intimidándola.

Jesica:- Un momento, tu eres la princesita favorita de los maestros ¿verdad?

Skyla con miedo niega con la cabeza.

Ana:- Claro que lo eres, eres la única alicornio en la escuela.

Skyla traga saliva – No, no me hagan nada, solo quiero volver a clases y terminar mi examen.

Ana y Jesica se ríen a más no poder.

Ana:- ¿exámenes? Jajajaja, ¿eres una princesa y te preocupa eso? Que patético.

Skyla:- Pero, la educación es importante.

Jesica:- Mira princesita algo que tienes que entender es que todo esto que te enseñan aquí nunca te servirá, puedes aprender más en las calles que en los libros.

Skyla:- P…pero mi papa siempre dice que la escuela es lo más importante ¿Por qué me mentiría?

Jesica:- Por favor niña, la escuela es inútil ¿acaso tú ves a todos en la escuela persiguiéndote por ser la alumna estrella?

Skyla iba a responder pero no se le ocurrió que decir, en parte era verdad que muchos la ignoraban por ser la mejor de la clase.

Ana:- ¿vez? La escuela, la iglesia, todo eso que tú crees que te va a servir no sirve, y menos a ti que solo tienes que sentarte y engullir bocadillos.

Skyla:- Mi papa dice que gobernar no es solo eso.

Jesica:- Mi papa dice, mi papa dice – dijo con voz chillona para molestar a Skyla – tu padre seguro se la pasa engullendo bocadillos, todos los de la alta sociedad son así, niña tonta.

Skyla:- No, mi papa no es así, el siempre está ocupado y no puedo pasar tiempo conmigo, no es su culpa.

Ana:- Niña, el no pasa tiempo contigo porque no te quiere.

Skyla empezó a llorar – mentira.

Jesica:- ¿acaso tu papi está aquí? No, porque no le importas.

Skyla sale corriendo del baño.

Ana:- que niña tan tonta.

Jesica:- Al menos le hicimos un favor al decirle la verdad – fuma su cigarrillo.

Skyla POV.

_No quería aceptarlo pero las palabras de esas chicas se me grabaron en la cabeza, caminaba hacia mi salón a terminar la prueba pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ellas me dijeron ¿acaso era verdad que todo esto no servía? Digo eran mis calificaciones lo que me impedía tener amigos._

Narrador tercera persona.

Skyla estaba sentada mirando su examen, ya había resuelto todos los ejercicios en su cabeza pero no había escrito los resultados en la hoja, estaba muy ocupada debatiendo mentalmente sobre lo que le dijeron esas chicas en el baño.

Skyla miro hacia todos sus compañeros, noto que algunos le lanzaban miradas de desprecio o envidia – _Creo que tenían razón, mis estudios no me dejan tener amigos – _pensó.

Skyla POV.

_En ese momento tuve que elegir entre seguir siendo la consentida y no tener amigos o dejar todo y por fin lograr tener aunque sea un amigo, fue entonces cuando tome la decisión que cambio mi vida para mal, que tonta fui; si pudiera cambiar un día de mi vida cambiaria ese. Pues fue el que inicio mi apocalipsis, la decisión que llego a costarme todo. _

Narrador tercera persona.

Skyla mira sus compañeros, luego toma su lápiz – _Quiero tener amigos, no importa cómo - _ Skyla empezó a escribir las respuestas pero no las correctas, estaba poniendo respuestas incorrectas apropósito.

Skyla POV.

_Arruine un futuro brillante y lo cambie por una vida de miseria y pobreza, mi madre se habrá revuelto en su tumba al ver como echaba todo lo que había logrado hasta entonces por la borda. _

Narrador tercera persona.

Tras la prueba todos salieron a recreo y Skyla se dirigió directo con Ana y Jesica que estaban fumando atrás de la escuela con algunos de sus compañeros.

Skyla:- Hola – dijo.

Todos la ven.

Ana:- Mira, el viento trajo a una perdedora jajajajajaja.

Skyla:- ¿tienes cigarrillos? – Dijo seria.

Fin capítulo 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Ocultando cosas.

Ana:- ¿Qué dijiste niña? – pregunto extrañada.

Skyla:- Que si tienes cigarrillos – dijo como si nada.

Uno de los adolescentes se acerca – por fin, una princesa que no es anticuada ni estúpida, Billy dale lo que pide – le dijo a unos de sus amigos.

Billy saca un cigarrillo y se lo da a Skyla, Billy era un unicornio celeste con crin negra y ojos verdes.

Skyla lo toma y le pasan un encendedor.

Skyla POV.

_Este fue el momento en que mi ruina empezó._

Narrador tercera persona.

Skyla encendió un cigarrillo e inhalo, al exhalar dijo – No es tan desagradable, no sé porque todos hablan mal de esto, se siente bien.

El mismo poni adolecente se acercó a ella – Jajajaja ¿sabes? Me caes bien princesa ¿te gustaría acompaños a nuestro refugio?

Skyla:- ¿después de clases? – dijo inocentemente.

Todos se ríen.

El poni le dé un codazo amistoso – que graciosa eres.

Skyla:- esperen ¿escaparan de clases?

El poni le contesta – Si, la escuela es una pérdida de tiempo; no hay nada que te enseñen ahí que no aprendas por ti misma, entonces ¿vienes?

Skyla empezó a pensar por un lado escaparía de la escuela pero por el otro podria entablar amistades.

Skyla:- Si, qué más da.

El poni le sonríe – bien dicho, por cierto; mi nombre es Pablo….. pablo escobar.

Skyla:- Mucho gusto pablo.

Skyla POV.

_Pablo escobar… un nombre que recordare siempre._

Narrador tercera persona.

Skyla acompaño a sus nuevos "amigos" hasta un edificio ubicado en la parte más apartada de la ciudad, en un callejón.

Pablo:- Es aquí.

Todos entraron, lo primero que Skyla vio fue que había muchas cajas y ponis bastante sospechoso. Un poni de tierra color marrón con crin blanca que usaba un traje y anteojos negros se acerca a Pablo y con le habla – ¡Pablo! ¿Cómo está mi mejor cliente?

Pablo:- Hola tío Jeff, escucha; venimos a pasar un buen rato.

Tío Jeff:- ¿cuantos kilos?

Pablo:- Dame 5 kilos y prepárame mi cuarto privado para mí y mis amigos – dijo mostrando a sus amigos.

Cando Jeff vio a Skyla no pudo evitar comentar - ¿esa no es una de las inútiles y estiradas princesas?

Pablo:- Ella quiere modernizarse – dijo con una sonrisa.

Jeff:- Ha, bien por ti pequeña – saca unas llaves – supuse que vendrías, ve a tu cuarto y te mandare lo que quieres.

Pablo:- Gracias tío.

Jeff:- Todo por la familia.

Ya en la habitación casi todos se estaban besuqueando, a excepción de Pablo a quien pablo que parecía impaciente por la llegada de lo que le pidió a su tío.

Skyla:- ¿Qué es lo que le pediste a tu tío? – le pregunto sentada a su lado.

Pablo:- Solo el polvo más maravilloso del mundo.

Por la puerta entra una yegua con una mueca de cansancio – aquí esta lo que pediste hijo.

Pablo:- Gracias Clair – le dijo.

Clair:- ¿no puedes llamarme mama?

Pablo:- No, ahora nos dejas por favor; creo que mi tío te necesita – le yegua suspiro y se fue.

Pablo abrió el paquete y Skyla vio un extraño polvo blanco.

Skyla:- ¿Qué es eso?

Pablo:- Cocaína, lo mejor de este mundo y cualquier otro.

Skyla:- ¿Qué hacen con ella?

Billy:- Esto – tomo un puñado con el casco y lo inhalo – que delicia.

Pablo:- ¿no podrías ser más sofisticado? Se hace así – saco una tarjeta y junto la droga pequeños tiras y luego saco una pajilla – disfruta – dijo dándole la pajilla a Skyla.

Skyla era una niña que siempre pensaba antes de actuar pero esta vez no pensó, inhalo toda una línea de una sola sentada, al terminar se sintió rara.

Skyla:- Wow, que loco es esto.

Pablo:- ¿vez? Y el idiota de Shining armor lo hiso ilegal

Shining armor tenía muchos enemigos, la razón era que el siempre hacia cumplir la ley y no tenía piedad con los criminales como traficantes o estafadores.

Unas horas después.

Skyla se despertaba.

Skyla:- Wow eso fue divertido – dijo algo mareada.

Pablo:- se ve que te divertiste – le dijo sentado a su lado, el resto del grupo estaba tirado en el suelo profundamente dormido.

Skyla:- Esto fue lo más divertido que eh hecho y yo que me quedaba las tardes estudiando.

Pablo:- Si, oye ya es tarde mejor vete a tu casa.

Skyla:- Si, nos vemos mañana.

Pablo:- misma hora, mismo lugar.

Skyla:- Hecho.

Skyla camino por lo menos una hora, por fortuna no la ataco ningún criminal ni nada; fue pura suerte de su parte. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino se topa con un guardia.

Guardia:- ¡Princesa! Por fin la encontramos.

Skyla:- ¿Qué pasa?

Guarida:- Su padre está muy preocupado, usted no volvió de la escuela – Skyla no se había dado cuenta pero ya eran las 7 de la tarde y ella salía de la escuela a las 12:30 de la tarde.

El guardia la llevo al palacio donde fue recibida por un muy preocupado Shining armor.

Shining armor:- Hija, como me alegra que estés bien – dijo abrasándola, pero luego pone cara molesta - ¿Dónde estabas?

Skyla:- lo siento papa, es que fue a jugar con unos amigos y….

Shining armor:- ¡¿amigos?! – eso sorprendió a Shining, él sabía que su hija no era muy social; el trataba de hablar con ella al respecto pero siempre que intentaba o ella le cambiaba el tema o unos nobles aparecían quejándose de sus "injustas y difíciles" vidas.

Skyla:- Si, mi hice de un buen grupo de amigos hoy y fue a jugar con ellos, creo que perdí la noción del tiempo.

Shining le sonríe – Hija como me tranquiliza que me digas eso, me alegra que por fin tengas amigos, un día podrías invitarlos a jugar; me gustaría conocerlos.

Skyla:- Si, quizás – dijo.

Shining no era que no le importara su hija, siempre tenía ganas de pasar tiempo con ella jugando o leyéndole cuentos pero siempre que se le abría una ventana de tiempo para pasar con su hija aparecían unos 20 problemas que le consumían todo ese tiempo el solucionarlos.

Más tarde.

Shining y Skyla se encontraban cenando tranquilamente.

Shining:- ¿y a que jugaste con tus amigos? – pregunto.

Skyla no sabía bien que contestar – ahhh jugamos….. Escondidas.

Shining:- ¿toda la tarde?

Skyla:- ¿Qué te digo? Es un juego adictivo jeje.

Shining:- Si, eso lo se jeje – a Shining se le hiso extraño que un grupo de "niños pequeños" aguantaran el mismo juego toda una tarde, cuando él jugaba con su hermana de pequeña esta no aguantaba el mismo juego por más de 15 minutos, pero su hija jamás le mentía por lo tanto le creyó.

Esa noche Skyla estaba en su cama viendo al techo.

Skyla:- Pablo era bastante guapo, me pregunto si tendrá novia.

Fin capítulo 3.

¿Comentarios?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Caída.

10 años antes del hoy.

_Mis calificaciones fueron de mal en peor en estos 3 años, pero poco me importaba. Tenía amigos, o eso creía. Papa nunca se enteró de mis bajas calificaciones, cada vez que los profesores mandaban una carta al para citarlo yo la escondía y falsificaba una nota diciendo que lo sentía pero estaba muy ocupado, lo cual no era muy alejado de la realidad. Papa se quedaba horas hablando sobre tratados comerciales con otros reinos, cobro de impuestos y temas de seguridad que empezaba a creer que eran algo totalmente inútil. _

**Narrador 3ra persona.**

Skyla, quien ya tenía 13 años de edad, estaba en un edificio junto a pablo besuqueándose.

Skyla:- Pablo, sí que sabes besar – le dijo en tono seductor.

Pablo:- Todo por ti mi joven amor – le dijo besándola.

Pablo ya tenía 18 años y una vida bastante acomodada vendiendo cocaína en los barrios bajos.

De pronto un campanario de una torre de reloj suena marcando las 9 de la noche.

Skyla:- mierda tengo que ir a casa con el idiota de mi padre.

Pable:- ¿hablas del viudo inútil?

Skyla:- Precisamente – los dos se ríen.

Algo muy característico de los delincuentes del imperio era que siempre insultaban a Shining armor con todo aspecto que sabían de él, inclusive su viudez. Skyla sentía pesar al insultar a su padre de esa forma ya que siempre se esforzaba mucho por tener tiempo para ella pero ella solo lo ignoraba, solo le importaban sus amigos y su novio.

Skyla se disponía a irse pero Pablo la detiene.

Pablo:- Escucha Skyla, yo y Billy estamos organizando con mi padre un viaje a Arabia equina con nuestros amigos ¿te sumas?

Skyla:- ¿arabia equina? Claro, siempre quise ir allá.

Pablo:- bien, el zepelín sale mañana a las 3 de la tarde, no llegues tarde mi zorrita – le dijo en tono lujurioso – oye ¿qué dices si en arabia dejar por fin tu virginidad? Ya tienes 13 años, es una edad adecuada para perderla.

Skyla POV.

_¿Mi virginidad? Eso fue lo que me estaba pidiendo, en ese momento era muy tonta._

Fin Skyla POV.

Skyla:- Claro mi amor, en arabia nos entregaremos el uno al otro.

Pablo:- eso mismo quería escuchar.

Skyla se va con una sonrisa, si ella se hubiera dado vuelta para ver a Pablo hubiera visto que tenía una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

En el palacio.

Skyla estaba cenando con Shining.

Shining:- ¿y qué tal la escuela?

Skyla:- Excelente, mis maestros dicen que tal vez de el discurso de fin de año.

Shining se sentía orgulloso de su hija, la mejor de la clase, le habían adelantado 3 veces seguidas, todo un orgullo. Pero él no sabía que todo eso era mentira, Skyla ahora era la última de la clase, había repetido el mismo año 3 veces y los maestros estaban desconcertados de porque Shining nunca iba a las reuniones de padres o porque nunca iba a los citatorios para hablar sobre las notas de su hija, la razón era que Skyla le ocultaba todo y usaba su inteligencia para alterar las boletas de calificaciones y falsificar la firma de Shining en los citatorios.

Shining:- Esa es mi hija, me siento tan orgulloso de ti – Shining puso cara triste – lo lamento hija.

Skyla se sintió extrañada - ¿Qué cosa?

Shining:- El nunca poder pasar mucho tiempo contigo, nunca pude jugar mucho contigo cuando eras niña, no te ayudaba con la tarea, abecés siento que debería renunciar al trono y ser tu padre en lugar del emperador.

A Skyla al principio le agrado esa idea, pasar más tiempo con su padre era algo que enserio quería pero a la vez si tenía más tiempo libre descubriría todo su engaño y peor su relación con un mayor de edad y su adicción a la cocaína, marihuana, entre otras drogas que tomaba cuando estaba con sus amigos.

Skyla:- Ahh papa, no creo que debas renunciar.

Shining:- pero pasaríamos más tiempo juntos como padre e hija, creo a tu madre le gustaría que pasáramos más tiempo juntos, quizás a ella, en paz descanse, le gustaría que renunciara al trono para ser tu padre.

Skyla sentía ganas de abrasarlo pero una parte de ella le decía que era mala idea, que si la descubría cosas malas le pasarían a ella – pero papa, tu decidiste conservar el trono en honor a mama, si renuncias estarás deshonrando su memoria.

Shining suspira – si pero….

Skyla:- Además, piensa en los ciudadanos que te quieren y apoyan ¿los vas a dejar a su suerte a manos de los nobles egoístas?

Shining desvía la mirada – Mmmmmm. No, no creo que les agrade.

Skyla:- y no creo que a mama le agrade que dejes a sus queridos súbditos a su cuenta.

Shining suspira – Creo que tienes razón.

Skyla había desarrollado una buena habilidad para manipular a su padre, esa le ayudaba a mantener en secreto su arruinada vida.

Skyla:- ah papa, escucha unos amigos están organizando un viaje a Arabia equina.

Shining la ve - ¿un viaje a Arabia equina?

Skyla:- Si, es por… el club de amantes de la cultura árabe – dijo mintiendo.

Shining:- No había oído de ese club – dijo.

Skyla:- Es que es nuevo, me uní porque sabes que me encanta la cultura árabe ¿me preguntaba si me darías permiso de ir?

Shining suspira – No lo sé, Arabia equina es un lugar inestable en estos días – Arabia pasaba por momentos difíciles, su gobierno era incapaz de mantener la seguridad, había múltiples atentados contra los nobles y la familia real, y como cereza del pastel el tráfico de prostitutas y drogas era el más alto del mundo. La única ciudad que estaba relativamente bien era la capital.

Skyla:- No debes preocuparte, es un viaje financiado por la sociedad de amantes de la cultura, habrá unos guardias acompañándonos en todo momento, y además vamos a pasar el 90% del tiempo en museos y además no vamos a salir de los muros de la capital, tu sabes bien que dentro de esos muros hay orden.

Shining:- No me siento seguro de esto, solo tienes 13 años. Podria ser peligroso.

Skyla:- ¿significa que no confías en mí? – le dijo seriamente.

Shining:- ¿Qué? Por supuesto que confió en ti mi niña, es solo que….

Skyla:- ¿Que no soy lo suficientemente madura para viajar sola rodeada por guardias?

Shining:- No, no no no no. Eres muy madura para tu edad y te considero capaz de hacer cualquier cosa pero…

Skyla:- ¿entonces eso es un si?

Shining:- En realidad….

Skyla:- Perfecto, salgo mañana a las 3 de la tarde ¿está bien?

Shining:-Ahhhh….

Skyla:- Gracias papa, sabía que entenderías eres el mejor papa del mundo – lo abrasa y le da un beso en la mejilla – tengo algo de sueño, buenas noches.

Shining:- Ahh buenas noches hija.

Skyla sonreía mientras caminaba – Arabia equina, cuidado porque aquí va Skyla.

En su cuarto Shining se acuesta y ve una foto de el con Cadence el día de su boda.

Shining:- Cariño, ¿soy un buen padre? Siento que algo va mal con Skyla, pero ella nunca me mentiría ¿o sí? No ella jamás lo aria – Shining suspira, él tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a Skyla, pero el cansancio que le proporcionaba el ser emperador no le permitía resonar al 100%, su cabeza estaba llena de dudas y preguntas, no sabía si era un mal padre o un buen gobernante – mañana hablare con ella, no sé qué es pero siento que algo va mal.

A la mañana siguiente era sábado.

Shining se encontraba en la mesa del desayuno esperando a que Skyla llegar para hablar seriamente con ella, había abierto un espacio de 3 horas de su agenda y le había pedido a algunos nobles que lo cubrieran mientras el trataba de averiguar que pasaba con Skyla, ellos aceptaron pues Shining era muy respetado por la nobleza y, a diferencia de Celestia, sabia ponerlos en su lugar cuando era requerido, en el imperio era claro que él mandaba.

Skyla entro al comedor.

Shining:- Buenos días hija.

Skyla:-Ah hola papa – dijo algo apurada.

Shining:- Escucha me gustaría que tengamos una pequeña charla de padre e hija.

Skyla:- que tierno eres papa pero ahora no tengo tiempo.

Shining:- Hija tenemos que hablar en serio.

Skyla:- lo siento papa, no tengo tiempo – sale corriendo.

Shining suspira.

De pronto un guardia entra.

Guardia:- Alteza.

Shining:-¿Si?

Guarida:- El director y los maestros de la escuela desean hablar con usted sobre la princesa Skyla, dicen que es urgente y que no aceptaran un no por respuesta.

Shining se sintió extrañado por - ¿urgente? que pasen.

Muchas veces los maestros trataba de hacer sitas para hablar con Shining armor en el palacio pero Skyla siempre se las arreglaba para hacer que esa reunión nuca se llevara a cabo, pero aquí los maestros decidieron ir de una sin pedir cita y hablar seriamente con el emperador.

Shining estaba en la sala del trono cuando el director de la escuela, un poni terrestre gris con crin marrón, ojos cafés y una cutiemark en forma de libro, acompañado por un total de 8 profesores entran.

Shining:- Buenos días señores ¿en qué puedo servirles en este hermoso día? – les dijo muy amablemente.

Director:- Señor armor, venimos a hablar sobre su pésima conducta y compromiso como padre.

A Shining le extraño eso - ¿a qué se refiere?

Una maestra se dirige a Shining, era una pegaso con crin rubia, piel blanca, ojos azules y una cutiemark en forma de tiza – Su hija es un desastre, falta a clases a menudo, sus notas están por los suelos.

Shining quedo sorprendido por eso - Deben estar cometiendo un error, Skyla me dijo que ella es la primera de la clase y que dará el discurso de graduación.

Director:- lo lamentos señor pero parece que su hija le ha estado mintiendo – le entrega una pila de expedientes donde Shining ve todos los exámenes de Skyla en estos 3 años, era horrible; ni una sola nota por encima del 1, trabajos incompletos o sin hacer, etc.

Shining:- esto es un error, esto no puede ser de mi hija, ella nunca me mentiría.

Director:- Alteza ¿ha recibido las cartas de citatorios que le hemos mandado?

Shining:- No me ha llegado ninguna carta.

Director:- Entiendo, le sugeriría que hablara seriamente con su hija, últimamente también se la ve juntándose con ese chico pablo escobar, ese es un chico problema. Hemos intentado ayudarla pero si usted no interviene nosotros poco podemos hacer. Lo lamento.

Shining sentía como si su mundo se derrumbara, él ya tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a Skyla y sus sospechas se confirmaban.

Más tarde.

Shining estaba parado frente a la habitación de Skyla, al entrar empieza a revisar las cosas de su hija, no se sentía bien al invadir su privacidad. Pero a los pocos segundos encuentra debajo de la cama de Skyla una caja que contenía muchos papeles.

Shining empieza a leerlos y ve que eran las cartas de las que hablaba el director – No…. – luego encuentra fotos de Skyla con chicos bastante mayores que ella y con una botella de alcohol en el casco – No… no no – Luego encontró lo que más le sorprendió, era una bolsa plástica con un polvo blanco, él le imploraba a los dioses que no fuera lo que pensaba. La abra y huele el contenido, efectivamente era cocaína – No…no no no ¡NO! – Arroja la bolsa de droga contra la pared y se sienta en la cama de Skyla agarrándose la cabeza sin poder creer lo que encontró.

Justo después la puerta se abre y entra Skyla.

Skyla:- ¿papa que haces en mi habitación? – Dijo extrañada pero luego noto la caja donde guardaba todo y la mirada de decepción con la que su padre la miraba – hay no – fue lo único que dijo.

Shining con lágrimas en los ojos se le acerca - ¿Qué es todo esto?

Skyla solo baja la cabeza avergonzada.

Shining:- ¿amigos de mayores? ¿Drogas? ¿Alcohol?

Skyla:- Es que….

Shining:- ¿Skyla que te pasa? Tú no eres así – le dijo entre lágrimas y tomándola de los hombros - ¿y ese viaje a Arabia equina? ¿No es por ningún club verdad?

Skyla:- Ehh solo es un viaje con mis amigos – dijo nerviosa.

Shining:- ¡¿amigos?! ¡Esos no son tus amigos! ¡Son unos idiotas que solo les interesa tu posición de princesa!

Skyla:- ¡Oye, no hables así de pablo! – le grito.

Shining quedo perplejo, Skyla nunca le había levantado la voz.

Shining:- ¿hija que te pasa?

Skyla:- ¿Qué me pasa? Fácil, que tengo amigos eso pasa.

Shining:- A ellos no les importas, solo te ven como un pedazo de carne.

Skyla:- ¿en serio? porque ellos han pasado más tiempo conmigo en 3 años de los que tú has pasado en 13 – dijo enojada.

Shining:- Pero….. hija….

Skyla:- Tu cállate, a ti solo te importa tu maldita ciudad ¿a cuantas de mis obras de teatro faltaste cuando era una niña? ¿Cuántas veces me ayudaste con mi tarea? Te digo algo, tu nunca me ayudaste en nada ¡yo me las arregle sola siempre!

Shining:- ¡NO ME LEBANTES LA VOZ! – Shining estaba muy enojado pero a la vez decepcionado, pero en cierta forma sabía que Skyla tenía la razón – si quieres expresarte hazlo pero no…

Skyla:- ¡CALLATE PUTO IDIOTA!

Shining:- ¡¿COMO?! ¡EN MI CASA NO ME HABLAS ASI!

Skyla:- ¡HAY QUE PENA!

Shining:- ¡ESTOY ARTO! ¡TE QUEDAS AQUÍ Y NO SALES HASTA MEJORAR TUS NOTAS! ¡Y NO VAS A VOLVER VER ESOS DROGADICTOS!

Skyla:- ¡¿A SI?! ¡¿QUE VAS A HACER?! ¡CASI NUNCA ME VEZ, ¿COMO VAS A PODER CONTROLAR QUE NO LOS VEA?!

Shining:- ¡NO ME IMPORTA NO VUELVAS A VERLOS Y TAMPOCO VAS A ESE VIAJE A ARABIA EQUINA!

Skyla:- ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!

Shining:- ¡YA LO HICE! ¡NO VAS A SALIR DE ESTE PALACIO SALGO PARA IR A LA ESCUELA Y SEIMPRE TE ACOMPAÑARA UNA DOCENA DE GUARDIAS!

Skyla POV.

_Entonces dije las palabras que odiare por el resto de mi vida…_

Fin Skyla POV.

Skyla:- ¡HAY TE ODIO! ¡OJALA ESTUBIERAS MUERTO, OJALA NO FUERAS MI PADRE!

Esas palabras fueron como mil espadas en el corazón de Shining.

Shining hace lo posible por no dejar caer lagrimas – No vas a ir a ese viaje – le dice para luego salir del cuarto de su hija. Luego Skyla se tira a su cama gritando enojada.

Afuera de la habitación.

Shining caminaba por los pasillos del plació con la mirada fija en el cuello haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar. Los guardias y empleados del castillo lo veían deprimido, todos le preguntaban que le pasaba pero el solo ignoraba las preguntas.

Al llegar a su cuarto se tira en su cama, ve una foto de el con Skyla cuando ella tenía 5 años, en la foto estaban jugando en el parque los dos juntos. En la mente de Shining resonaban esas palabras "ojala no fueras mi padre", finalmente no pudo más y empezó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

Fuera de su habitación había muchos miembros del personal del palacio y guardias bastante preocupados escuchando como su respetado lider lloraba incomodadamente.

Con Skyla.

Ella estaba sobre su cama repitiendo insultos hacia su padre.

Skyla:- Ese idiota ¿Quién se cree que es? – Se levanta – Él no me puede decir que hacer, voy a ir a ese viaje - mira el reloj y ve que ya eran la 1:30 de la tarde – mmm, el zepelín sale en hora y media – se levanta y saca una valija y luego empieza a meter toda su ropa dentro. Luego abre la ventana – Tu no controlas mi vida papa.

Sale volando por la ventana.

En la estación del Zepelín.

Pablo y Billy hablaban, cerca de ellos había un total de 10 yeguas.

Skyla llega bastante agitada – Que bien llegue.

Pablo:- Por un segundo creí que no vendrías zorrita.

Skyla:- Culpa del idiota de mi padre.

Billy revisa su reloj – ya es hora de irnos.

Pablo:- Bien, vamos zorrita – Skyla subía al Zepelín muy contenta.

En el palacio.

Shining estaba parado frente a la habitación de Skyla.

Shining:- Skyla ¿podemos hablar? – Dijo tocando la puerta – solo quiero arreglar las cosas – abre la puerta y ve que la habitación esta vacía, luego nota que el ropero de Skyla estaba vacío y la ventana habitara – Skyla.

Shining sale corriendo del palacio, corre a toda velocidad a la estación de Zepelines la cual no estaba lejos del palacio, les ordeno a los guardias acompañarlo para encontrar más rápido a Skyla.

Al llegar un encargado ve a Shining y le pregunta.

Encargado:- Alteza ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

Shining:- ¿el vuelo a arabia equina?

Encargado:- Si hoy un zepelín iba hacia allá pero temo que lo perdió, salió hace una hora.

Shining:- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Dígales que vuelvan! ¡mi hija está dentro de esa cosa!

Encargado:- pero el vuelo ya salio no creo que podamos….

Shining lo toma del cuello - ¡MANDA UN MALDITO MENSAJE A ESE ZEPELIN PARA QUE TRAIGAN A MI HIJA NE VUELTA!

El encargado traga saliva - está bien, are lo que pueda.

En el zepelín.

Skyla estaba con las otras 11 yeguas en una habitación bastante mal cuidada, pero no le importaba, las 11 estaban riendo y fumando.

En la cubierta del zepelín Pablo y Billy estaban esperando.

De pronto un poni unicornio marrón claro con crin negra y ojos verdes se les acerca, llevaba una gabardina.

Unicornio:- ¿las trajeron?

Pablo:- están en su cuarto fumando y drogándose, ¿tienes nuestro dinero?

El unicornio les entrega una gran bolsa de dinero.

Pablo:- gracias, son todas tuyas ¿nos vamos Billy?

Billy:- Si, el negocio está terminado.

Luego de eso Billy y Pablo abordan un carruaje de emergencia tirado por dos pegasos y se van del zepelín abandonando a las 11 yeguas.

Skyla estaba riendo con sus amigas, ella no notaba que fuera de su cuarto había 20 sementales con armaduras dispuestos a entrar.

Fin cap 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Arabia equina.

Skyla POV.

_Yo estaba tranquila con mis amigas, no tenía idea de que este viaje se convertiría en una odisea de terror. _

Fin Skyla POV.

Skyla y las otras 10 yeguas estaban riendo en su cuarto cuando de pronto y sin aviso alguien tira la puerta abajo y por ella entran una 20 sementales que proceden a someter a las yeguas y a atarlas.

Skyla estaba en el suela siendo sujetada por 2 sementales - ¡OIGAN ¿QUE HACEN?!

-¡Silencio yegua! – le dijo uno de los sementales golpeándola en la nuca y dejándola inconsciente.

Unas horas más tarde.

Skyla habría los ojos lentamente y al abrirlos noto que estaba con sus amigas atada y con un pañuelo en la boca que le impedía hablar, también noto que las estaban transportando unos ponis con armaduras militares del país de arabia y también que estaba dentro de una jaula de acero.

Luego de un rato llegan a un edificio grande en medio del desierto y les sacan de la jaula ahí. Luego los guardias acomodan a las yeguas en una fila y el mismo poni que hablo con pablo en el zepelín aparece y empieza a ojear a las yeguas quienes lo miraban asustadas.

Poni:- Bien, pablo trajo buena mercancía – noto a Skyla – valla, tú debes ser la virgen de la que me hablo – le saca el paño de la boca.

Skyla escupe en el suelo, ese paño estaba muy sucio - ¿Quién es usted? – le dijo en un tono que detonaba nerviosismo.

Poni:- permítame presentarme princesa, yo soy Hannibal Chao. Tome el nombre de mi personaje histórico favorito y de mi restaurante chino preferido – dijo riendo – seguro te preguntas que haces aquí.

Skyla trago saliva.

Hannibal:- Bueno veras, mi buen amigo pablo me conto de una cierta amiga suya, virgen y además alicornio ¿sabes lo que puedes valer niña?

Skyla trago saliva – Pero pablo….. El era mi novio.

Hannibal ríe - ¿sabes cuantas de sus novias me ha traído? Él es mi mejor proveedor – empieza a revisar el cuerpo de Skyla – eres joven pero vales mucho – luego pone sus ojos en los flancos de Skyla, él se acerca y empieza a manosearlos.

Skyla bastante indignada le dice - ¡Quita tus sucios cascos de ahí!

Hannibal:- Huy la niña tiene carácter – la toma del cabello y tira con fuerza provocando un grito de dolor de parte de Skyla – como me gustaría quedarme con tu virginidad pero vales demasiado – le lame la mejilla de forma – no puedo esperar para contar los billetes que me darán por ti – Mira a sus subordinados – lleven el resto de la mercadería a los vasares – mira a Skyla – y tu vienes conmigo a la subasta.

Skyla traga saliva - ¿Qué se subasta?

Hannibal sonríe – a ti.

Skyla POV:

_Ese fue el comienzo, el comienzo de mi infierno._

Fin Skyla POV.

Hannibal llevaba a Skyla a rastras hasta que llegaron a un podio donde se veían a unos 10 sementales que por su aspecto eran bastante adinerados.

Hannibal hiso que un guardia sostuviera a Skyla y el subió a un podio – Bien caballeros lamento haberles hecho esperar, pero aquí les traigo a la joya del imperio de cristal, la princesa Skyla – dijo señalándola, todos los sementales empezaron a mirarla con lujuria, una experiencia sexual con un alicornio era algo que muy pocos habían experimentado y se decía que era como probar el mismo cielo – comencemos con la oferta en 150.000

Un semental levanta la mano - ¡OFRESCO 200.000!

Otro:- ¡500.000!

Otro: ¡750!

Otro:- ¡900!

Finalmente un semental amarillo de crin negra con ojos dorados levanta la pata – Tres millones – dijo como si nada, todos al instante se callaron ante la inmensa oferta.

Hannibal:- 3 Millones a la una, a las dos – golpea el podio con el casco – vendido al sultán Tamir.

Skyla POV.

_Al ver al sultán Tamir quede aliviada, él era un buen amigo de mi tía Celestia. Al verlo creí que me llevaría a casa. _

Fin Skyla POV.

Skyla fue entregada al sultán.

Skyla:- ¡Sultán Tamir! ¡Qué bueno verlo! ¡Gracias a los dioses que… - no pudo terminar pues Tamir le dio una sonora bofetada.

Tamir:- esa no es forma de hablarte a tu amo.

Skyla:- Pero Tamir, tú me conoces, soy Skyla, la princesa Celestia es mi tía.

Tamir:- ¿y crees que eso me importa?, lo que me importa es que eres una yegua alicornio, y no cualquier alicornio, eres hija de la misma princesa del amor jejeje – dijo con una risa pervertida, luego llamo a dos guardias para que ataran y llevaran a Skyla a su palacio.

Skyla:- ¡MIS TIAS Y MI PADRE SE ENTERARAN DE ESTO!

Tamir pensó un poco – cierto, si vienen y te ven podrían reconocerte mmmmmm – sonríe de forma perversa – guardias, arránquenle las alas.

Skyla:- ¡¿QUE?!

Tamir:- No te reconocerán si ven a un unicornio y no a una alicornio.

Los guardias tumbaron a Skyla al piso y tomaron sus alas.

Skyla:- ¡ESPERA! ¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡NO, NO!

Los guardias empiezan a tirar haciendo que Skyla grite con todas sus fuerzas, finalmente sus alas seden y se desprenden de su cuerpo haciendo que ella grite de dolor como nunca en su vida.

Tamir:- Y el cuerno. No quiero que uses magia para escapar, conozco bien la reputación de tu tía Twilight y de tu padre, algún truco mágico tienes que tener bajo la manga – un guardia toma su espada y de un corte limpio corta el cuerno de Skyla.

Skyla grita de dolor.

Tamir:- Mmmmm, con esas cicatrices no eres tan apetitosa, guardias aplíquenle una poción de curación para que yo no tenga que soportar esas horribles cicatrices cuando disfrute de mi festín esta noche.

Esa noche.

Skyla estaba tirada en una cama de una habitación muy lujosa con una pelota de goma roja en la boca sujetada por una cuerda a la nuca y sus vasos estaban a todos a su espalda y detrás de ella estaba Tamir sujetándola con una correa como si de un perro se tratase.

Tamir:- ¿lista para divertirte perra?

Skyla trata de hablar suplicando piedad pero con la pelota en la boca solo se escuchaban gemidos y lloriqueos.

Tamir:- hora de divertirnos.

Tamir pone a Skyla boca arriba y empieza a meter su miembro en la flor de Skyla, al sentir la penetración Skyla gemía de dolor, no sentía ningún tipo de placer. Luego el cruel semental puso a Skyla de forma en que su trasero queda elevada y empieza a penetrarla por atrás generando más dolor en la pobre yegua, finalmente Skyla queda agotada y Tamir aprovecha para comer el plato principal, Tamir toma la cabeza de Skyla y le retira la pelota de la boca.

Tamir:- Chúpalo – dijo apretando la cabeza de Skyla contra su miembro.

Skyla POV.

_Fui tan tonta, fui tan tonta, fui tan tonta, fui tan tonta…_

Fin cap 5


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: desesperación.

Skyla POV.

_Mi primera semana en cascos del sultán fue horrible, en las noches me violaba sin compasión y en los días estaba encerrada en una mazmorra helada con solo una manta vieja y sucia para protegerme del frio._

Fin Skyla POV.

Era de noche en arabia equina, la puerta de una mazmorra se abre y un guardia arroja a Skyla contra una pila de paja que era donde dormía.

Guardia:- Duerme perra – cierra la puerta.

Skyla toma la manta y se acuesta en la cama de paja, luego empieza a llorar.

Skyla:- Papa…. – decía llorando – ayúdame… Por favor – Luego de una hora Skyla por fin consigue dormirse.

De pronto ella despierta y nota una cosa, está en su cuarto en el palacio del imperio de cristal.

Skyla:- ¿todo fue un sueño? – Revisa su cuerpo y nota que sus alas y cuerno están en su lugar - ¡TODO FUE UN SUEÑO! – Grita alegremente.

Skyla sale disparada de su cuarto buscando a su padre, pero no lo encuentra por ningún lado. Ve a una empleada y decide preguntarle si lo vio.

Skyla:- Disculpe ¿Dónde está mi padre?

La mucama solo la mira con desprecio y dice - ¿Dónde cree niña? – le dijo sin el menor respeto, lo que extraño a Skyla.

Luego fue a la sala del trono donde él no estaba, luego vio a unos guardias y decide preguntarles.

Skyla:- ¿disculpen han visto a mi padre?

Los guardias la miran con odio.

Guardia 1:- ¿Dónde cree que esta?

Guardia 2:- Tonta mal agradecida.

Skyla, sin entender lo que pasa empieza a tratar de pensar, luego recuerdo lo que le dijo a su padre durante su discusión.

Skyla va a la habitación de su padre y toca la puerta – Papa ¿puedo pasar? – No hay respuesta.

Skyla respira hondo y abre la puerta, al entrar ve a Shining sentado en su cama llorando.

Skyla:- Papa – le dijo dándole un abraso – perdóname, por favor.

Shining la empuja y se separa de ella.

Skyla:- ¿papa que te pasa?- dijo tirada en el suelo.

Shining:- ¿papa? Yo no soy tu padre, ¿no era eso lo que querías?

Skyla:- Pero papa….

Shining:- ¡VETE DE MI PALACIO MALDITA ZORRA!

De las sombras surge Pablo.

Pablo:- Si, yo puedo darte un hogar – dijo riendo.

Skyla:- No….

El panorama cambia, ahora estaba en una habitación oscura y Shining estaba parado justo fuera de ella, tras una puerta.

Aparece Hannibal.

Hannibal:- Hola pequeña.

Aparece Tamir.

Tamir:- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

Todos empiezan a rodearla.

Skyla:- No aléjense de mi – ve que Shining contemplaba como entre los 3 empezaban a toquetearla - ¡PAPA AYUDAME!

Shining mira la escena - ¿Por qué? Es el camino que tú elegiste – empieza a cerrar la puerta.

Skyla:- ¡NO PAPA! ¡PAPIIIIIIII! – Shining cierra la puerta_._

Skyla despierta agitada y ve que estaba sobre el montón de paja y sus alas y cuerno no estaban – No, eso sí fue un sueño.

De pronto se escuchan golpeteos en la puerta.

Guardia:- ¡ZORRA! ¡TU DESALLUNO!

La puerta se abre y por ella entra un guardia con una bandeja de pan y agua, detrás de él estaba un guardia esperando para cerrar la puerta.

Guardia:- Toma zorra – toma el vaso de agua y le da un escupitajo – huy perdón – luego tira el agua en la cara de Skyla – Jajajajajajaja ¿Qué te pasa princesa? Jajajajajaja- el guardia se retira.

Skyla toma la manta y se seca luego se pone a llorar.

Skyla:- pero que hice…. – dijo llorando.

Esa noche.

El sultán estaba disfrutando como la pobre pre-adolecente le chupaba el miembro.

Tamir:- Ahhh si, que bien se siente.

Luego suelta a Skyla y la pobre empieza a escupir en el suelo.

Tamir:- Vamos, te divertiste admítelo.

Skyla:- Cof.. cof….. Te lo advierto, mi padre me está buscando.

Tamir la mira con cara de seguridad - ¿en serio? ¿Después de lo que le dijiste?

Skyla:- ¿a qué te refieres?

Tamir haciendo voz de niña – "Desearía que no fueras mi padre", le mentiste durante 3 años y descargaste todo un odio inmenso contra él.

Skyla empezaba a recordar el sueño que tubo y la fuerte pelea que tuvo con su padre.

Tamir:- Y eso no es todo, cuando él quiso renunciar al trono para poder ser tu padre tu simplemente lo rechazaste ¿en serio crees que todavía te quiere?

Skyla empezaba a llorar - ¿Co….como sabes eso?

Tamir:- Te eh tenido el ojo puesto desde que viaje al imperio de cristal por temas diplomáticos. Luego de verte por primera vez tuve una gran red de espías sobre ti esperando el momento para poder disfrutarte, fue una gran fortuna que entraras en contacto con Pablo escobar y el negocio de trafico de su familia, me facilitaste las cosas. Realmente si te secuestraba llamaría demasiado la atención.

Skyla empezaba llorar.

Tamir:- No llores niña, tu padre ya no te va a venir a buscar porque te odia. Mejor acepta tu destino y se mi amante.

Tamir empezó a besar el cuello de Skyla, luego la tumba en la cama y empieza a besarla, pero Skyla mordió la lengua del sultán en un intento por sacárselo de encima.

Tamir:- ¡MALDITA YEGUA! ¡GUARDIAS! – Unos guardias entran por la puerta – Llévense a esta idiota niña a las mazmorras y que se quede ahí hasta que entienda cuál es su lugar.

Los guardias devolvieron a Skyla su prisión, ella solo se acomodó en el montón de paja y trato de dormir.

Skyla POV.

_Mi padre no vendría a buscarme, el me odia me odia me odia me odia me odia…_

Skyla POV.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó muy mareada, vomito varias veces.

Un guardia entra por la puerta, pero este era uno que Skyla no había visto antes, era un poni terrestre blanco de crines negras, ojos cafés y una cutiemark en forma de libro. Por su aspecto parecía tener más de 40 años.

El guardia de la puerta le dice - ¡Apúrate en darle la comida a la zorra Arnaldo! – dijo serrando la puerta.

Arnaldo:- Si señor – el ve a Skyla pero la ve con lastima y compasión – Tranquila – le da la comida. Pero esto no era pan y agua, era una sopa caliente.

Skyla:- ¿Qué es esto?

Arnaldo:- Tranquila niña, no te are daño – toma la cuchara y le da de comer a la pobre niña.

Skyla:- ¿Por qué haces esto?

Arnaldo:- ¿tengo que tener una razón? – Saca de entre sus armaduras una manta – Ten y espera hasta las 3 de la mañana.

Arnaldo le deja la sopa y la manta y sale de la prisión dejando a Skyla confundida. Ella revisa la manta y cuando la extiende un pequeño frasco con un líquido verde cae a sus cascos.

Skyla:- ¿Qué es esto? – Skyla lo huele y reconoce el horrible olor - ¿acido? – Mira hacia arriba y nota una ventana con barrotes - ¿3 de la mañana? – Sonríe – gracias….

Esa noche.

Luego de otro ataque por parte del sultán, Skyla se quedó despierta mirando la ventana esperando. Justo a las 3 de la mañana vio una sombre que se asomó.

Arnaldo:- Psss, niña – dijo el poni desde la ventana.

Skyla:- ¡SEÑOR!

Arnaldo:- Shhhh, no agás ruido ¿tienes el asido?

Skyla:- Sí.

Arnaldo:- Viértelo en los barrotes.

Skyla:- Si – Skyla obedece y en menos de 1 minuto los barrotes caen.

Skyla sale y ve al guardia - ¿Qué hace?

Arnaldo:- La saco de aquí – detrás de él había una carreta, Skyla se sube a la parte trasera de la misma.

Arnaldo:- Bien, tu descansa y yo te llevare a un lugar seguro ¿esta bien?

Skyla:- Gracias señor…..

Arnaldo:- Arnaldo…. Arnaldo ríos.

Skyla POV.

_Arnaldo ríos, el primer amigo de verdad que tuve en mi vida._

Fin Skyla POV.

Fin cap. 6.

**Nota: El personaje de "Arnaldo ríos" está hecho en honor a mi difunto profesor de historia, Arnaldo ríos. **


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Esperanza.

_Skyla POV._

_El viaje duro aproximadamente media hora, me llevo a su casa, me dio comida, agua y un techo. Sin duda un verdadero amigo._

Fin Skyla POV.

Skyla estaba sentada en una mesa disfrutando de una rica sopa de fideos con verduras, Arnaldo estaba sentado enfrente de ella tomando una sopa igual.

Skyla para de comer y mira al poni - ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

Arnaldo la mira con una sonrisa – Porque tu madre me ayuda princesa Skyla.

Eso sorprendió a Skyla - ¿mi madre?

Arnaldo:- Yo y mis padres crecimos en la pobreza, pero un día su madre se paseó por las calles de estas ciudad, yo era muy joven en esa época…..

Flashback.

Podemos ver a un Arnaldo de no más de 8 años de edad, todavía no tenía su cutiemark. El joven potro estaba junto a sus padres (los tres eran terrestres) en lo que parecía ser una forja, su padre forjaba una espada mientras que su madre barría el suelo, el joven potro ayudaba a su padre con su trabajo.

De pronto llega un unicornio azul, con crines blancas, ojos amarillos y una cutiemark en forma de signo de dólar en dorado.

Unicornio:- Oigan escorias terrestres, ¿ye terminaron los trabajos?

Padre de Arnaldo – Todavía no señor.

El unicornio lo ve de forma severa – Esto hay que entregarlo mañana terrestre inútil.

Padre:- Lo lamento pero es un trabajo difícil señor.

Unicornio:- Te di 2 días para terminar y no lo haces, si te pago tus 3 monedas semanales seria injusto.

Madre:- Por favor señor sea razonable, nos esforzamos…..

Unicornio:- Porque no te callas yegua, nadie te dio permiso de hablar entre hombres – la yegua se calla.

Arnaldo:- Oiga señor cuando nos hablan de forma educada debemos contestar de igual manera – dijo el joven.

El unicornio lo mira de forma severa – Niño idiota, esto es tema de adultos – le da un golpe tirándolo al suelo, su madre fue a ayudarlo.

Padre:- ¡OIGA! ¡NO TEQUE A MI HIJO! – Dijo agarrándolo del cuello.

Unicornio:- Cuidado terrestito, te recuerdo que yo soy tu jefe.

Padre:- aun así no tolero que golpe a mi hijo.

El unicornio lo toma con un hechizo y lo lanza contra el fuego poniendo su cabeza a pocos centímetros del mismo - ¿Qué decías tonto?

Madre:- ¡NO ESPERE! ¡NO LE AGA DAÑO!

Arnaldo:- ¡NO LE AGA DAÑO A MI PAPI!

El unicornio acercaba lentamente la cara del padre de Arnaldo al fuego.

-¡ALTO! – Grita una voz femenina.

Todos voltean y ven a una alicornio rosada acompañada de varios guardias equestrianos.

Unicornio:- lo lamento señora ahora la atiendo, solo déjeme tratar a esta escoria terrestre.

Cadence:- Le exijo que deje libre a esa familia y que les pida una disculpa.

El unicornio la ve serio y dice – Mira preciosa, no sé quién te crees para venir a mi negocio y decirme como trato a mis empleados.

Cadence:- Yo soy la princesa Mi amore cadenza de Equestria, le exijo.. No, le ordeno que deje en paz a esta familia.

El unicornio se puso algo nervioso, sobretodo porque los guardias empezaban a apuntarle con sus lanzas.

Unicornio:- Ahh perdón princesa, no fue mi intención…

Cadence:- Cállate, ahora ¿exactamente cuánto les pagas a tus empleados?

El unicornio iba a decir algo pero el potro se le adelanta – 3 a la semana.

Cadence lo mira de forma reprobadora, a lo que el unicornio da una mirada nerviosa – pues ahora les pagaras 500 semanales ¿entendido?

Unicornio:- Lo lamento pero usted es princesa de Equestria no de arabia.

Cadence lo mira con una sonrisa – de hecho, hable con el sultán y accedió a venderme algunas manzanas de la ciudad y ahora usted ya no paga impuesto a él, me los paga a mí – El padre de Tamir, quien estaba en el poder en ese momento, era muy corrupto, siempre accedía a cualquier cosa siempre y cuando le pagaras la cantidad correcta.

El unicornio traga saliva – Lo… lo siento señora.

Cadence lo mira satisfecha - discúlpate con ellos.

El unicornio mira a la familia – Lo lamento y a partir de hoy tendrán el sueldo que se merecen.

El potro se acerca a Cadence – Ahh princesa…

Cadence le da una mirada cálida – Si pequeño.

Arnaldo:- Gracias.

Los padres de Arnaldo se acercan.

Padre:- Gracias señora.

Madre:- ¿Cómo podemos agradecerlo?

Cadence:- La amabilidad no se agradece, cualquier cosa envíenme una carta.

Fin flashback.

Arnaldo:- Luego de eso la princesa se fue a Equestria y el jefe no nos volvió a molestar, cuando supe que usted estaba siendo víctima de la crueldad de Tamir sentí que tenía que ayudarla.

Skyla:- ¿Entonces mi madre lo ayudo?

Arnaldo:- Si, déjeme decirle que es igual a ella.

Skyla se sintió un poco mal, en los tres años que estuvo con pablo y los demás acostumbraba hacer bromas de mal gusto sobre su padre y de su difunta madre.

Arnaldo:- ¿pasa algo?

Skyla:- No, nada…..

Arnaldo:- Escucha mañana te llevare a un barco, él te llevara a Equestria.

Skyla se sintió mal.

Arnaldo:- ¿Qué le pasa?

Skyla:- Mi padre no querrá recibirme.

Arnaldo:- ¿el emperador Shining armor? ¿Por qué dice eso? Él es su padre.

Skyla:- Yo le dije cosas malas.

Arnaldo:- ¿cómo qué?

Skyla:- Le dije que no lo quería como padre.

Arnaldo:- Auch… bueno si ese es el caso mmmmmm pues, arregla las cosas. Hable con él.

Skyla:- Dudo que siquiera me escuche, el me odia.

Arnaldo:- Pues, no lo sabrá si no lo intenta. Si él no la quiere, lo cual dudo mucho, yo la cuidare – le dijo sonriendo.

Skyla:- no lo se….

Arnaldo:- Mejor intentar, ¿Qué puedes perder?

Skyla pensó un poco y a decir verdad era o ir con su padre o quedarse en arabia donde era obvio que algún día la encontrarían.

Arnaldo:- Mejor valla a descansar, mañana tendrá un largo viaje a Equestria.

Más tarde Skyla estaba acostada en la cama que Arnaldo le dio para pasar la noche, se sentía tranquila, por fin tenía una noche de paz.

A la mañana siguiente.

Skyla y Arnaldo estaban en el puerto enfrente de un barco. Ambos llevaban gabardinas con capucha.

Arnaldo:- Bien, aquí está tu boleto – se lo entrega – no hables con nadie ¿entiendes?

Skyla:- ¿no vendrás conmigo?

Arnaldo:- Con mi sueldo solo pude pagar tu boleto, el idiota de Tamir subió los precios para llenarse más los bolsillos – dijo con desprecio hacia el sultán – además es mejor que te vayas lo más pronto posible, el sultán ya te está buscando.

Skyla se sentía nerviosa.

Arnaldo:- Tranquila, en tres días estarás en la ciudad de manehattan, de ahí creo que te será fácil.

Skyla:- Si pero….

Arnaldo:- Te prometo que en cuanto pueda iré a Equestria, tu solo sube y… - de su abrigo saca una daga y se la da a Skyla – por precaución.

Skyla la toma y la guardia en su gabardina en su abrigo.

Arnaldo:- Ten mucho cuidado y no te quelites la capucha en ningún momento.

Skyla asiente y sube al barco.

Del puerto Arnaldo la salivada.

Arnaldo:- Dios protégela.

Skyla miraba en horizonte – voy a casa….

Skyla POV.

_Creí que tendría un viaje directo a casa… que equivocada estaba._

Fin Skyla POV. 


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Infortunio.

Skyla estaba tranquila en el barco mirando por la borda, estaba muy contenta pues en cuestión de 2 días llegaría a Manehattan, luego solo tendría que ir con las autoridades y aclarar todo.

Skyla:- Por fin todo término – luego nota algo raro, un barco a lo lejos pero este tenía velas negras - ¿y eso? – Justo pasa un guardia del barco y Skyla decide preguntarle – señor ¿y ese barco? – El guardia mira el navío con velas negras y una expresión de horror se dibuja en su rostro.

Guardia:- so….Son… ¡ALERTA PIRATAS! – Grito alarmado y saliendo corriendo, luego una alarma empezó a sonar y varios guardias empezaron a llevar a los pasajeros a las cubiertas inferiores.

Un guardia se acerca a Skyla – señorita acompáñeme.

Skyla muy asustada dice - ¿Qué pasa?

Guardia:- Piratas – dijo llevando a Skyla a las cubiertas inferiores.

Skyla POV.

_Mientras estaba en las cubiertas inferiores con el resto de los pasajeros pude escuchar gritos, espadas chocando, risas y gritos de dolor. Fue horrible…._

Fin Skyla POV.

Tras 8 horas se empezaron a escuchar que alguien bajaba por las escaleras, todos los pasajeros se asustaron y los guardias que los cuidaban preparaban las lanzas. Skyla tenía el casco en el cuchillo que Arnaldo le dio.

De pronto entra un poni pegaso color marrón con crin negra, ojos amarillos y una cutiemark en forma de cofre.

Pirata:- Valla, valla ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – diestras de él aparecen unos 15 piratas más.

Uno de los piratas le habla – Death ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

Death se acerca a los guardias (eran solo 2) – bajen sus armas y no los matare.

Los guardias bastante asustados obedecen y bajan sus armas pero en el instante en que lo hacen dos flechas les dan matándolos.

Skyla quedo boquiabierta ante eso – Pero…. Dijo que no los mataría.

Death la mira – Niña, dije que yo no los mataría, no dije nada de mis compañeros – todos ríen.

Death se acerca a Skyla y empieza a ojearla bien – mmmm no estas mal – luego mira a las demás yeguas, las cuales eran casi todas ancianas, Skyla era la única joven – que mal, parece que nos metimos en un barco de viejas pero….. tu pareces muy hermosa – le dijo a Skyla de forma provocadora.

Skyla en un acto impulsivo saca el cuchillo y logra clavarlo en la pezuña de Death lo que lo enfureció bastante.

Death:- ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡MALDTA YEGUA! – Se quita el cuchillo y lo manda al otro lado de la habitación, luego toma a Skyla del cuello y se prepara para golpearla.

-¡DEATH! – Dijo una voz femenina detrás de el.

Por la puerta entra una pegaso color café con leche, crin negra y ojos azules con una cutiemark en forma de monedas de oro.

Death traga saliva - ¿si capitana?

Capitana:- Esa no es forma de tratar a la mercancía, este barco está lleno de yeguas viejas pero por suerte hay una en buen estado – la capitana se acerca y empieza a revisar a Skyla – parece que no has trabajado un día de tu vida, mmmm diría que no tienes más de 13 años mmmmm no creo que valgas mucho pero…. – mira a Death y al resto de los sementales – ya se – se la entrega a Death – primer oficial, lleve a esta yegua a nuestro barco y prenda fuego a esto – con esas palabras todos los pasajeros empezaron a suplicar a rogar a la yegua pero esta los ignora y se va.

Luego la capitana y su primer oficial Death, quien sostenía a Skyla suben a su barco donde Skyla pudo ver que toda la tripulación era masculina, salgo por la capitana que era yegua.

Skyla vio cómo se alejaban del barco en llamas y se podían escuchar todos los gritos de dolor de los pasajeros.

Capitana:- Muchacho, les tengo una oferta – señala a Skyla – a partir de hoy quien quiera disfrutar de esta bella joven podrá hacerlo pero tendrá que darme un 10% de su parte de los botines.

Para muy mala fortuna de Skyla todavía conservaba su físico hermoso y atractivo que tenía desde antes de ir a arabia equina. Todos los sementales empezaron a relamerse los labios al ver el hermoso cuerpo de Skyla, todos la querían para ellos, finalmente todos empezaron a gritar alabanzas a su capitana.

Capitana:- Bien caballeros, fórmense y arreglen todo con el primero oficial Death – dijo yéndose a su camarote.

Death:- Bien todos formen una fila….

Horas más tarde.

En una de las celdas del barco, uno de los piratas salía muy satisfecho y contento de la misma, detrás de él se veía a una Skyla lastimada y humillada.

Skyla con lágrimas en los ojos dice - ¿Po….por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?

3 años después, 7 años antes del hoy.

Skyla POV.

_Pase 3 largos años encerrada en esa maldita celda de ese maldito barco, me violaron tantas veces en esos 3 años. De vez en cuando la capitana venia solo para burlarse y agradecerme la cantidad de dinero que ganaba con el uso de mi cuerpo. Maldita puta codiciosa._

_3 malditos años encerrada como una perra, violada más de 15 veces al día, ¿Qué diría papa si me viera hoy? No creo que ni siquiera pueda verlo a los ojos. Lo perdí todo, a mi padre, mi dignidad, todo….. _

Fin Skyla POV.

Skyla estaba recostada en el piso de su celda, pues esta no tenía ni cama ni paja. De pronto se escuchan unos pasos y ve a la capitana acompañada por dos piratas.

Capitana:- Hola mi pequeña mina de oro.

Skyla:- Hola….. – le dijo aterrorizada.

Capitana:- Tranquila, te tengo buenas noticias. Te iras de mi barco – eso tomo a Skyla desprevenida.

Skyla:- ¡¿DE VERDAD?! – Dijo ilusionada.

Capitana:- Tu entusiasmo me rompe el corazón ¿acaso no disfrutaste el crucero? – dijo en tono burlón – pero en fin, ahora te iras con un amigo de manehattan.

Skyla:- _¿Manehattan? ¿Será Arnaldo?- Pensó ilusionada de que su amigo la hubiera localizado y hubiera hecho un trato con los piratas. _

Por la escalera bajo un poni de tierra color amarillo claro con crines rubias, ojos amarillos y una cutiemark en forma de un lingote de oro.

Capitana:- Señor Golden, aquí esta lo que le prometí.

Skyla se sorprende al ver al poni.

Golden:- Mmmmm, increíble, es tan hermosa como me dijiste. Sin duda alguna ara que mis empleados se concentren como deben.

Los piratas toman a Skyla y le ponen un paño en la boca para que no grite, luego la atan fuerte y pasan a sacarla del barco. Al salir pudo ver los edificios de la ciudad, era de noche por lo que había muchas luces encendidas.

Skyla forcejeaba para liberarse y escapar, pero los piratas consiguen encerrarla en la cajuela del carruaje del señor Golden.

Golden mira a la Capitana – Mil gracias – le entrega una GRAN bolsa llena de bits.

Capitana:- Un placer hacer negocios con usted.

Horas más tarde.

Skyla es desatada por algunos de los empleados del señor Golden en lo que parece ser un sótano bastante sucio.

Golden:- Bien niña, bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar.

En la cara de Skyla se podían ver lágrimas a montón.

Golden:- Oh no estés triste…. – de pronto Skyla vomita – Que asco, así mis empleados no podrán divertirse, Ken revísala – le dijo a uno de sus empleados.

Ken era un unicornio color blanco con crines verdes, ojos de un verde más oscuro y una cutiemark en forma de estetoscopio.

El cuerno de Ken se ilumina y toca el estómago de Skyla para ver que causaba las náuseas. Luego se separa y le susurra algo a Golden.

Golden:- ¡EMBARAZADA! ¡PAGUE 45.000 POR UNA MALDITA YEGUA EMBARAZADA! – Dijo enojado.

Skyla POV.

_¿Embarazada? Eso resonó en mi cabeza sin parar…_

Fin Skyla POV.

Fin capítulo 8.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Fuga.

Golden:- ¡¿ME DICES QUE ESTA YEGUA ESTA EMBARAZADA?!

Ken:- Si señor.

Golden gruñe – mierda yo decía que un truco tenía que tener esa pirata de mierda.

Ken:- Y…. ¿Qué hacemos?

Golden ve a Skyla la cual tenía una expresión de sorpresa en toda la cara.

Golden:- Ya que, que los empleados la disfruten igual.

Eso alarmo a Ken – Pero señor, es peligroso tener relaciones sexuales fuertes durante un embarazo, pienso lo que habría sido de usted si su madre hubiera sido violada cuando usted estaba en su vientre.

Golden:- Eso nunca paso así que no importa.

Ken:- Pero señor, ella tiene un potrillo dentro.

Golden:- Es solo un feto, por lo tanto no califica como ser vivo – dijo indiferentemente.

Ken:- Pero…..

Golden:- No me discutas y encadénala.

Golden se va la habitación dejando solo a Ken con la atónita Skyla.

Ken mira apenado a Skyla.

Skyla:- ¿E…es verdad?

Ken:- Me temo que si niña, estas embarazada.

Skyla:- ¿De…. De cuánto?

Ken:- Mínimo unas 3 semanas.

Skyla mira el suelo:- pase 3 años siendo violada ¿Por qué recién ahora me pasa?

Ken que algo sorprendido al escuchar 3 años – Seguro fue que en esas ocasiones los espermatozoides no llegaban a tus óvulos.

Skyla toca su vientre y empieza a llorar.

Ken:- ¿lloras por ti?

Skyla:- No… por el…

Ken:- ¿por el?

Skyla:- ¿Qué puedo darle? Lo tenía todo y lo tire por el escusado, si mi padre me viera seguro no podria ni verme a los ojos.

Ken:- ¿Dónde vive tu padre? – dijo mirando a la chica.

Skyla no quería decir quién era su padre, temía que podria pasarle si lo decía.

Ken:- ¿Dónde vive tu padre? – volvió a preguntar.

Skyla:- Ahh, en el imperio de cristal.

Ken:- ¿el imperio? Bueno estas algo lejos de casa.

Skyla suspira - ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Ken:- Bueno… puedes ir con tu padre.

Skyla lo mira – yo pensaba hacer eso hace 3 años pero….. ya no estoy tan segura.

Ken:- ¿por lo del bebe?

Skyla:- Eso y porque antes de irme le dije cosas horribles, le dije que….. no lo quería como padre y que lo odiaba.

Ken:- Valla eso es….. – El trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas – bueno, si yo te ayudo ¿intentaras volver con él?

Skyla lo mira sorprendida pero luego se pone triste – él ni siquiera querrá verme, en cuando me vea me echara.

Ken la mira – escucha niña, él es tu padre y te querrá sin importar lo que agás.

Skyla:- Pero….

Ken la toma de los brazos – te prometo que te ayudare a salir de aquí y te llevare con tu padre…

-Valla, valla, valla que noble de tu padre Ken – dijo una voz detrás de él.

Ken y Skyla ven a Golden con unos 5 sementales bastante corpulentos.

Ken:- Ella es solo una niña déjela ya.

Golden:- Eso solo mercancía para mantener felices a mis chicos.

Ken:- Pero paso 3 años siendo violada día y noche, déjela vivir en paz.

Golden:- Oh tus palabras me llegan al corazón – hace un ademan con el casco y uno de los sementales dispara una fleche que atraviesa a Ken en el rostro, matándolo al instante.

Skyla vio horrorizada la escena y pego un grito de horror. Golden le da una bofetada muy fuerte para callarla.

Golden:- Cállate zorra – mira a sus empleados – chicos, saquen a esta basura – dijo refiriéndose al cadáver – y luego como premio todos tendrán su turno semanal con ella.

Skyla POV.

_Estuve varios meses _ _encerrada ahí siendo violada unas 7 veces a la semana, al menos no era tanto como con los piratas. Pero cada día estaba más preocupada, siempre le pedí a Golden que me permitiera abortar para que mi bebe no sufriera una mala vida, pero el solo hacia como si yo no existiera. _

_Con los días mi panza se hincho pero esos malditos idiotas no tenían compasión, me golpeaban muchas veces y me alimentaban mal sin preocuparles el estado de mi bebe._

Fin Skyla POV.

Podemos ver a Skyla gimiendo de dolor en su celda, el guardia estaba ahí mirándola arto de sus gemidos.

Guardia:- ¡yegua calléate por la puta madre que te pario!

Skyla da un último gemido y se escucha un llanto, ella voltea y ve algo que la dejo maravillada, era un potrillo pegaso de color blanco con crin negra y ojos azules como los de ella. Skyla tomo al bebe en brazos y empezó a llorar pero no de tristeza sino de alegría.

Skyla:- Es….es precioso – decía acariciándole la cabecita – Es un niño, mi pequeño niño – dijo acurrucándolo.

El guardia la miraba – genial ahora un bebe.

-¿ya nació? – dijo una voz detrás de él.

El guardia voltea y ve a Golden.

Guardia:- Ahh señor..

Golden ve a Skyla:- Valla Skyla después de todo se ve sano – Skyla lo sostenía sonriendo, una de las pocas veces que había sonreído en esos 3 años - ¿Cómo le pondrás?

Skyla:- mmmmm Hope, ese será tu nombre.

**Hope = Esperanza en inglés.**

Golden:- Bien, te felicito por un niño tan lindo y por cierto ¿lo conservaras?

Skyla:- ¿Qué dices?

Golden con una sonrisa malévola le dice - Digo tu no vas a salir de aquí ¿en serio quieres que el crezca aquí?

Skyla:- Bueno yo…..

Golden la interrumpe – bien, está hecho guardias tomen al bebe.

Skyla lo ve sorprendida - ¡¿Espera que?!

Los guardias entran y toman al bebe de una forma muy brusca, Skyla trato de protegerlo pero estaba muy débil. La fuerte riña despertó al bebe y lo puso a llorar, un guardia se lo entrego a Golden.

Skyla:- ¿Qué le vas a hacer?

Golden:- Mira, yo nunca tuve hijos y la verdad necesito un heredero para que cuide de mis bastas riquezas.

Skyla:- ¡ESPERA! ¡NO!

Golden:- Tranquila seré un buen padre – Golden se va mientras Skyla le rogaba y suplicaba.

Skyla POV.

_9 meses, 9 meses de miedo con que a mi Hope le pasara algo y justo cuando veo que nace sanito ese idiota de Golden se lo lleva y planea criarlo como suyo. Francamente no sé qué pensar, el podria darle cosas que yo no como educación y techo ¿Qué podía hacer? _

Fin Skyla POV.

6 años después, 1 año antes del hoy.

Skyla POV.

_6 años soportando a los idiotas empleados de Golden, para este punto me pregunto muchas cosas como ¿Qué estará haciendo mi papa ahora? ¿Pensara en mí? ¿Dónde estará Arnaldo? Pero la pregunta que más me hago es ¿Qué estará haciendo Hope? ¿la estará pasando bien? _

_Pero ese día decidí que ya era suficiente, ya no quería soportarlo más, logre quitarle a un guardia un pequeño cuchillo sin que se diera cuenta, esa noche puse en marcha mi plan era todo o nada. _

Fin Skyla POV.

Skyla estaba tirada en su celda durmiendo cuando un semental ebrio entra por la puerta.

Semental:- Bien primor hora de divertirse – justo cuando el ebrio semental abre la puerta Skyla toma el cuchillo y lo clavo en la yugular del semental, una y otras vez retiraba y clavaba el cuchillo, al terminar su hermoso pelaje rosado estaba cubierto de sangre.

Skyla respiraba agitadamente, había matado a alguien y a pesar de que ese alguien fuera su opresor sentía mucho remordimiento.

Skyla:- Tranquila Skyla, solo vete y estarás bien.

Ella salió del sótano donde estaba encerrada y logro darse cuenta de que estaba en una especie de mansión.

Skyla:- ¿una mansión? ¿De qué trata la empresa de Golden?

Ella camina por los pasillos de forma muy lenta y segura, pero en un punto ve a dos guardias yendo a su posición y entonces ve una habitación cuya puerta esta entrecerrada, sin pensarlo se mete en ella y cierra la puerta.

Skyla los escucha irse y suspira de alivio.

Skyla revisa y ve que no hay nadie y decide seguir su camino.

Mientras camina escucha algo de una habitación, era una voz conocida.

Ella se asoma por la puerta y ve a Golden bastante contento escuchando música clásica. Skyla gruñe entre dientes, luego nota un abrecartas en el escritorio, aprovechado que Golden esta de espadas se mete silenciosamente y toma el abrecartas.

Golden de pronto siente algo frio en el cuello.

Skyla:- ¿me extrañaste?

Golden ve a Skyla sosteniéndolo con un abrecartas a pocos milímetros de su cuello.

Golden traga saliva – S..Skyla cariño ¿Qué haces aquí?

Skyla:- Me largo pero antes ¿Dónde está Hope?

Golden sonríe - ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? ¿Llevártelo? No puedes cuidarlo.

Skyla:- se quién puede ayudarme, mi padre.

Golden:- Dudo que él quiera verte a los ojos.

Skyla:- Pues entonces rogare su perdón o que por lo menos cuide de Hope y me deje a mi suerte.

Golden:- Bueno creo deberías despreocuparte por él.

Skyla:- ¿Qué?

Golden:- Ese niño era un llorón, siempre hacia mucho ruido y no me dejaba dormir, no valía la pena así que lo deje en un orfanato.

Skyla sonríe – gracias.

Golden confundido le pregunta - ¿Por qué?

Skyla:- Preferible que este en un orfanato que contigo ¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA! – Le corta el cuello.

Skyla temblaba bastante por lo que acababa de hacer pero luego suelta el abrecartas y se dirige a la ventana, ella espía por la misma notando que era de noche y no ve a ningún guardia.

Ella salta la cerca y corre por la calle hasta estar lejos de sus opresores.

Skyla:- No lo puedo creer, soy libre, soy libre ¡SOY LIBRE! – Grito muy entusiasmada.

Unos días más tarde.

Skyla caminaba por la ciudad, antes de volver a rogarle a su padre que la perdonara quería asegurarse de que su hijo estuviera bien, pero era difícil ya que había muchos orfanatos en la ciudad.

Skyla estaba muy frustrada hasta que ve algo que le llama la atención. Fuera de un edificio estaba un potro pegaso de color blanco con crin negra y ojos azules, no tenía cutiemark pero Skyla lo reconoció, no cabía duda era Hope.

Skyla no sabía si ir a abrasarlo o esperar un poco pero esa duda se le resolvió pronto cuando una pareja salió de la casa y fue con Hope, los 3 se rieron bastante.

Skyla entendió la situación, esa era la familia adoptiva de su hijo. Skyla finalmente sonríe y dice – al menos estoy segura que tendrás una buena vida hijo, disfrútala – se queda viendo la escena para asegurarse de que esta en buenos cascos, durante horas los 3 jugaron juntos en el jardín de su casa muy contentos.

Skyla:- Al menos sé que estas a salvo y feliz. – Sonríe y se va – Ahora a buscar mi felicidad, para por favor perdóname.

Fin cap 9.

**Un capítulo más y se acaba este Fanfic, lo subiré mañana. **


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: Fin de la pesadilla.

Skyla POV.

_Después de ver que Hope estaba bien fui con las autoridades para que me ayudaran a volver pero cuando les dije que era la hija de Shining armor solo se miraron mal y me dijeron que era muy grosero de mi parte mentir de ese modo._

_Tenía miedo de que los amigos de Golden me siguieran, así que tuve que volver al imperio caminando, conseguía trabajos en todas las granjas que pasaba con tal de comer algo. Recuerdo que la última granja era de una pareja de ancianos que me recibió muy bien, me dieron muy buena comida e incluso, la señora me tejió un abrigo justo antes que me valla ella solo dijo "en el imperio hace frio, mejor abrígate" _

_Me tomo un año entero lograr llegar a la ciudad donde todo esto empezó. _

Fin Skyla POV.

7 horas antes del hoy.

Skyla tenía puesta una capa que le habían dado la pareja de ancianos, al ver la hermosa ciudad queda maravillada.

Skyla:- Estoy en casa.

Ella entra en la ciudad y empieza a caminar por las calles rumbo al palacio pero algo llamo su atención, era un cartel donde había una yegua vestida de forma elegante, el cartel decía "Josefina rodríguez para presidenta"

Skyla:- ¿presidenta? – Según ella sabía, el cargo de presidente era democrático pero el imperio no era una democracia, algo extrañada se acerca a una pareja y les pregunta que paso – Disculpen.

Semental:- Si niña ¿en qué podemos ayudarte?

Skyla:- ¿desde cuándo el imperio es una democracia?

Tanto el semental como la yegua se miraron extrañados.

Yegua:- Desde hace 6 años cuando el emperador Shining armor renuncio al trono y convirtió al imperio en una democracia.

Skyla:- ¿Por qué hiso eso? – pregunto extrañada.

Semental:- ¿Acaso has vivido bajo una piedra los últimos 10 años?

Skyla no sabía bien que contestar – Bueno es que estuve viajando mucho y no me mantuve al tanto de la situación aquí.

La pareja le sonríe.

Yegua:- Bueno eso lo explica, lo que paso fue que cuando su hija desapareció el movió cielo y tierra buscándola, luego de los 2 primeros años muchos trataban de decirle que no había forma de encontrarla, que lo más probable es que estuviera muerta pero él no se rindió y siguió buscándola, pero 4 años después la nobleza le exigía que priorizara los asuntos reales.

Semental:- A él le importaba más su hija, algo muy compresible, al final decidió renunciar al trono para poder dedicar todo su tiempo a buscarla pero tampoco nos iba a abandonar en cascos de los nobles, francamente entiendo la preocupación de dejarnos a su cuidado – dijo riendo un poco, todos sabían que la nobleza era muy corrupta y solo pensaba en si misma al menos la mayoría.

Yegua:- Al final, después de meses de lucha, revoco los privilegios de la nobleza y reescribió la constitución transformándonos en una democracia que vela por el pueblo, fue lo mejor que él ha hecho por nosotros.

Semental:- Y también se ocupó de crear una policía secreta que vigilara a los políticos y los detuviera si detectaban corrupción, él se ocupó de todo para que estuviéramos en buenos cascos mientras el buscaba a su hija.

Yegua:- El mejor gobernante que ha existido, justo ahora íbamos a la capilla a pedir a los dioses que lo ayudaran a encontrar a su hija ¿no acompañas?

Skyla estaba bastante impactada al saber eso, después de tanto su padre aun la amaba, tanto que renuncio al trono para buscarla.

Skyla:- Mmmm no, tengo que ver alguien muy especial y pedirle perdón – dijo sonriendo.

Semental:- Está bien nos vemos…

Yegua:- Princesa.

Skyla los mira sorprendida.

Semental:- Tu padre vive en el los suburbios, calle Skyla altura 730 mejor apúrate porque esta noche salía de viaje a arabia equina para buscarte – él dijo sonriendo.

Skyla:- Pero… ¿Cómo lo supieron?

Yegua:- Nosotros también estuvimos ayudando al ex emperador a buscarla, bueno tenemos que irnos, le deseamos muy buenas tardes.

Semental:- Y muchos años de alegría en compañía de su padre.

Ambos se retiran dejando a Skyla bastante sorprendida.

Skyla finamente sonríe y sele corriendo hacia el distrito sur.

Skyla:- _Papa, tanto tiempo y todavía me quieres….. – _Pensó con lágrimas en los ojos. 

Distrito sur, 4 horas antes del hoy.

Skyla se paseaba por los suburbios, todos era muy bonito, los potrillos jugaban en los jardines y calles, una de las cosas que más le sorprendió fue que había una calle con su nombre "calle Skyla", entonces recordó que la pareja le dijeron que había una calle con ese nombre, cuando se lo dijeron no había prestado mucha atención a ese detalle, estaba muy sorprendida de que la pareja la halla reconocido.

Skyla:- Veamos…. Altura 715…. 720, 723, 726…..- se queda parada al ver la altura 730, la casa de su padre era pequeña, como una casa normal de los suburbios, la única diferencia es que esta estaba cuidada por 2 guaridas armados, lo que más llamo la atención de Skyla es que afuera de la casa había toda una pared pintada con su rostro, velas encendidas y ramos de flores. Skyla lloraba de felicidad y tristeza, felicidad porque su padre enserio la extrañaba y tristeza por lo que lo había hecho pasar.

Ella camina hacia la casa pero pasa al lado de un pequeño callejón que formaban dos casas, en el instante que pasa algo la toma de la pata y la somete contra el suelo.

-Hola zorrita, cuanto tiempo – dijo una voz que reconoció.

Skyla mira asustada y lo vio, era Pablo.

Skyla:- Pa….pablo.

Pablo:- Ah pasado mucho tiempo zorrita – la golpea en el rostro noqueándola.

4 horas más tarde, hoy.

Skyla despierta en una habitación oscura y nota que está atada y frente a ella estaba pablo con una perversa sonrisa.

Pablo:- Bueno Skyla, te felicito por llegar hasta aquí.

Skyla:- ¿Por….por qué me haces esto?

Pablo:- ¿a qué te refieres? ¿a venderte o a lo que estoy a punto de hacer?

Skyla: -A….ambos.

Pablo:- ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

Pablo se situó detrás de Skyla – primero violarte y luego te mato para que no digas nada.

Skyla lo mira asustada - ¡¿QUE?! ¡No me mates por favor, te prometo que no diré nada!

Pablo:- me aburres.

Skyla POV.

_Bueno, aquí es donde todo comenzó (suspiro) creo que después de todo me lo merezco._

Fin Skyla POV.

Skyla:- hazlo rápido por favor.

Pablo:- Si lo hiciera rápido no sería divertido.

Pablo estaba a punto de violarla pero justo una lanza le atraviesa el pecho. Pablo voltea y ve a un poni terrestre color blanco con crin negra y ojos cafés con una cutiemark en forma de libro.

Arnaldo:- Déjala en paz mocoso – retira la lanza y pablo cae muerto.

Arnaldo desata a Skyla.

Skyla:- ¿A…Arnaldo?

Arnaldo:- Por fin te encuentro, cuando supe lo de tu barco salí a buscarte.

Skyla:- Gra….gracias.

Arnaldo:- ¿Qué te parece si vamos con tu padre? Él se va para arabia equina en unas 30 minutos.

Skyla le sonríe – Bien.

Skyla y Arnaldo llegan a la casa de Shining, los guardias los detienen.

Guardia:- ¿Qué quieren?

Arnaldo:- Queremos ver a Shining armor, sabes algo sobre su hija que le puede interesar.

Los guardias se miran entre sí.

Guardia:- Bien, pasen.

Arnaldo y Skyla se detienen en medio del jardín.

Arnaldo:- ¿pasa algo?

Skyla:- ¿Qué puedo decirle?

Arnaldo le sonríe – solo ve con él y discúlpate.

Skyla le arma de valor y se para frente a la puerta – pero que pasa si… ¿Arnaldo? – Arnaldo ya no estaba.

De pronto la puerta se abre, y Skyla siente un escalofrío.

-¿Puedo ayudarla señorita?

Skyla voltea lo ve, un unicornio blanco de crin blanca algo canosa, ojos azules y una cutiemark en forma de escudo con una estrella de 6 puntas en el interior del mismo, era su padre Shining armor.

Al verla a los ojos Shining también la reconoció, sus ojos azules era algo que no podía olvidar. Los dos se quedaron mirándose por unos minutos.

Skyla:-Papa….

Antes de que Skyla terminara Shining la abraso – Mi…..mi niña, volviste – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Skyla lo abrasa – papa…..

Shining:- Tantos años buscándote…..

Skyla:- Perdon….

Shining:- Yo me tengo que disculpar, fui un mal padre.

Skyla:- Claro que no, fuiste el mejor padre, y aun lo eras – dijo con los ojos serrados, pero al abrirlos noto algo, todo, su padre, la casa y hasta la ciudad no estaban ella estaba en un vacío - ¿fue un sueño? ¡NO POR FAVOR!

¿?:- Tranquila – dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella.

Skyla voltea y ve a una alicornio muy parecía a ella.

Skyla:- ¿Quién eres?

¿?:- Esa no es forma de dirigirte a tu madre.

Skyla abre los ojos de par en par - ¿Ma….mama?

Cadence:- Si bueno creo te tengo que dar una….. – no pudo terminar porque Skyla la abraso con todas sus fuerzas.

Skyla:- Siempre quise conocerte – dijo llorando.

Cadence corresponde el abraso – yo también.

Skyla luego nota que sus alas y cuerno están de nuevo en su lugar.

Skyla:- Pero ¿Qué pasa?

Cadence:- Todo fue un sueño.

Skyla la mira sorprendida - ¿Cómo?

Cadence:- En realidad ayer conociste a pablo.

Skyla:- ¿Cómo? Ósea que todo fue una maldita ilusión que provocaste ¿Por qué?

Cadence le sonríe – quise mostraste lo que te esperaba si continuabas con ese camino que elegiste.

Skyla:- ¡PERO FUE NECESARIO TODO ESO! ¡¿SABES CUANTAS VECES ME VIOLARON?!

Cadence pone cara triste – lo sé, créeme que a mí también me dolió en mi alma ver cada parte, quería intervenir detener todo pero…

Skyla:- Pero…..

Cadence:- Lo necesitabas.

Skyla:- ¿a qué te refieres?

Cadence:- Eres joven Skyla, solo tienes 10 años, sé que eres una chica sin amigos y que estas desesperada por conseguirlos pero arruinar tu futuro no te conseguirá amigos, mira a Pablo. Él es un chico problema con un sinfín de traumas, deberías contarle a tu padre de el para que lo meta a un reformatorio. Bueno lo que quería mostrarte es que no cambies para conseguir amigos, solo se tu misma, mira a tu tía Twilight ella era una cerebrito sin amigos como tu pero al final consiguió a las 6 mejores amigas de todo el mundo – le dijo sonriendo – también sé que a veces dudas sobre si tu padre te quiere, ten en cuenta de que el dejaría todo por ti.

Skyla bajo la cabeza.

Cadence:- Entiendo si me odias por lo que hice pero mi intención era ayudarte y… - no pudo terminar porque Skyla la abraso.

Skyla:- Gracias mama.

Cadence:- No hay de que mi niña, ahora ve con tu padre y fórjate un destino mejor.

Skyla:- Pero ¿no volveré a verte?

Cadence:- Algún día, pero recuerda que siempre estaré a con tigo y tu padre, observándolos y protegiendo a los dos.

Skyla:- Gracias mama – Skyla empezó a desvanecerse.

Cadence:- Hora de despertar hija – le dijo sonriendo.

Skyla:- Hasta luego mama.

Skyla se desvanece.

Cadence se queda sola pero luego aparece otra alicornio.

Luna:- fue muy bueno de tu padre ayudarla pero ¿no crees que exageraste un poco?

Cadence:- Lo hice porque la amo, gracias por ayudarme tía Luna.

Luna:- No hay de que querida sobrina, creo que ahora podrás descansar en paz.

Cadence:- Si, salúdame a la tía Celestia, a Twilight y a las demás ah y no olvides a Spike.

Luna:- Claro.

Fuera del sueño.

Skyla despierta, nota que está en su cuarto, ella era una niña de apenas 10 años de edad y sus extremidades cortadas estaban en su lugar – gracias mama.

En el cuarto de Shining armor.

Él estaba dormido tranquilamente pero es despertado cuando Skyla salta a su cama.

Skyla:- ¡PAPI! ¡PAPI! – Dijo abrasándolo y besándolo en la mejilla.

Shining:- Skyla hija ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Sabes qué hora es?

Skyla:- ¡Perdón pero te extrañe mucho!

Shining:- Pero nos vimos hace 4 horas en la cena.

Skyla:- ¡4 horas son 4 horas! ¡Te amo papa! ¡Eres el mejor padre!

Shining sonríe ante eso, esas palabras eran música para sus oídos – gracias hija, tú eres la mejor de todas las niñas del mundo.

Skyla:- Papi…

Shining:- ¿Si?

Skyla:- ¿puedo dormir contigo?

Shining le sonríe – claro mi niña.

Los dos se acuestan, Shining tapa a su hija con la manta y abrasa.

Skyla:- Papi.

Shining:- Sí.

Skyla:- Hoy en la escuela conocí a un chico.

Shining:- ¿no eres algo joven para enamorarte? Pero si ese es el caso tráelo que lo tengo que intimidar un poco jejeje.

Skyla:- Jejeje no papa, no es eso es un chico muy malo.

Shining:- ¿Malo cómo?

Skyla:- Muy malo, lo vi con un grupo de sus amigos y ellos estaban fumando e inhalando un polvo blanco – dijo tratado de sonar como si no supiera que era.

Shining borra la sonrisa de su rostro - ¿hablaste con el?

Skyla:- Cruzamos palabras.

Shining:- Tienes que alejarte de ese chico Skyla ¿Cómo se llama?

Skyla:- Pablo escobar.

Shining:- No te preocupes, mañana hablare con él, ahora descansa mi querida niña.

Skyla:- Si papi.

Los dos se duermen.

Por la ventana podemos ver a Cadence mirando la escena.

Cadence:- Eres un buen padre Shining, y tu una gran hija Skyla – ella se va.

Fin de "la desastrosa vida de Skyla"

Epilogo:

Pablo fue encerrado en un reformatorio y su familia encarcelada, sorprendentemente se descubrió que su familia era una de las principales causantes del consumo de drogas.

Tamir fue puesto en evidencia y posteriormente derrocado, ahora Arabia equina es una democracia gobernada por un parlamento.

Shining renuncio al trono unas 2 meces después de que Skyla le contara de Pablo, dejo en su lugar a una democracia bien hecha donde se controlaba que los lideres no sean corruptos. Luego él y Skyla se mudaron a Canterlot donde Shining volvió a su antiguo puesto de capitán de guardia y su hija se inscribió a la escuela para unicornios superdotados donde se volvió la chica más popular con un sinfín de amigos y amigas.


End file.
